The present invention relates to solutions for winding rotor cores or stator cores using coil members consisting of U shaped members, or other configurations, formed from a conductor strip. The conductor strip normally presents a copper core coated with insulation material.
In particular, the invention relates to a method and an apparatus for winding coils of dynamoelectric machines of the type mentioned above.